


Amortentia.

by Spicedapple



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, I apologise, M/M, This started with thinking about Alec smelling sandalwood in the love potion, Unbeta'd, complete fluff, harry potter puns are featured, i blame this on the Harry Potter reruns at Christmas, i tried to be angsty but changed my mind and made it fluffy, legit that's all of the prompt my mind gave me, ravenclaw!Alec, slytherin! Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicedapple/pseuds/Spicedapple
Summary: "Hey Alec, just a quick question. Would you need Amortentia to fall for me, because i’ve already fallen for you. Quite literally if you remember earlier this morning."Alec let out a squeak, his body jerking around to look at Magnus. During the process, he managed to knock an empty vial off the table with his arm and onto the ground, smashing it. “Oh bollocks,”Otherwise known as the hogwarts au that no one asked for, but got anyway.





	

Before Alec’s sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would never have guessed that he would have decided to take Advanced Potions and would like it. But now, Advanced potions was the lesson that made him look forward to the day ahead, knowing that he would be able to see the one guy that had caught his fancy.  
Magnus Bane, a pure-blood male wizard in Slytherin who had beguiled Alec without him even knowing. The sixteen year old had been in many of Alec’s classes in their previous years at Hogwarts; but he had never noticed Alec until their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
When Alec says that they had never even spoken before Advanced potions, it was not exaggeration. The first conversation between the two had been a spontaneous event; a first year had run past Alec, pushing into him causing him to throw his books into the air and trip into Magnus as he was walking to Potions.  
The boys tumbled to the ground, in a heap of books and robes; unaware of what or whom had forced them into this strange predicament.  
Alec jumped up from the ground, offering a hand for Magnus who slowly got up from the help of Alec. Alec muttered many different versions of apologies whilst he got his books together, quickly pulling his sheets into a pile and moving Magnus’ closer to him, “I’m really very sorry.”  
Magnus paused, looking up at the dark haired Ravenclaw who was bumbling about nervously; flitting his work and books back into the neat and organised pile he had it in before.  
Just as Alec looked as if he were about to dart off, Magnus grabbed his bicep forcing him to turn around and look him in the eyes; the young boy smelled of vanilla and green apples.  
“Hi, i’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve ever spoken before? What's your name?” Magnus eyes had lit up, staring deeply into Alec’s sea-blue eyes.  
“I’m Alec, Alec Lightwood. I’m a Ravenclaw. Although, I have to go now, I u-um w-wouldn’t want to be late to the first class of the week!” Alec rushed off, giving no time for Magnus to truly compute what he had been told.  
“Hmmh, Alec Lightwood. I hope I see you again soon.” Alec watched the dark haired boy rush off, watching his tall, lean frame disappear into the distance, the smell of vanilla still in his nose.

 ~~

“Amortentia…” Professor Slughorn breathed out to his advanced potions class, “is the most powerful love potion in the world.”  
The young group of females who had chosen his class as an elective, all moved forward; inching closer to the potion that was slowly steaming away next to him.  
“This potion is known to smell differently to each person; dependent on what attracts them. Amortentia is unable to create actually love, but instead creates pure infatuation for the maker of the potion. The drinker will be put in an almost dream-like state where they lose all elements of their free will. This is why it is arguably the most dangerous potion that you will ever attempt to create in this room.”  
Alec looked up at his professor hesitantly, wondering whether they were really expected to create a potion that could have such harmful effects as this. Quickly looking over at Magnus Bane, his crush of many years; he sighed, wondering what Magnus would smell when he breathed in the potion.  
“Now, just so that you know what a real potion of Amortentia is similar to; we are going to need some volunteers to have a little sniff and show everyone!” The whole class, including Magnus, raised their hands; this excluded Alec who slid back a little further into the crowd.  
“Wonderful, Mr Lightwood. Thank you for volunteering.” Professor Slughorn pulled a protesting Alec out of his seat and in front of the potion and the rest of his class.  
Alec looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact with Magnus who seemed to be in a state of shock, “I really would rather not Professor-”  
“Oh pish posh,” Muttered Slughorn, waving his hand around, “it won't hurt you dear boy.” He rolled his eyes slightly before his grin returned, “Now, lean in, close to the potion; close your eyes and breathe in. Don't forget to tell us what you smell.”  
Feeling defeated, Alec did as he was told. Leaning in close, breathing in deeply.  
“I smell... sandalwood? Yeah, it’s definitely sandalwood. Also, strawberry and b-black pepper.”  
Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together, “That's wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Go and sit down now Mr Lightwood, thank you.”  
Alec shuffled back to his seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone. When Alec returned to his seat, his twin sister Isabelle roughly elbowed Alec in his side; whispering in his ear, “what the hell was that, Alec?”  
Alec gave his sister a bewildered expression, “what do you mean, Izzy?”  
Izzy gave her brother a shocked expression, she shook her head laughing quietly, “As book-smart as you are, you really are dumb.” She turned back towards the front of the class, where Slughorn had chosen his favourite student to smell the potion next; this unluckily for Alec, happened to be Magnus.  
As Magnus bounced over to the cauldron, with a bright grin on his face; Alec noted that Magnus’ hair that had been gelled up, in a wonderful display of styling perfection; did not move an inch. Magnus’ perfect makeup, hair and general style made it hard for Alec to concentrate; it also made a small part of Alec’s insides turn to mush and make him swoon.  
Closing his chartreuse coloured eyes; Magnus moved closer to the potion, inhaling deeply.  
“I can smell vanilla, almost like it is in a cupcake; yes, that’s it, a vanilla cupcake. Green apples… Also, sea salt.”  
Magnus pulled his head away, his eyes darting to Alec, who was staring straight at him. Magnus looked back at him with a baffled expression, he was certain that the vanilla and green apples he could smell in the potion were the same as Alec’s green apple conditioner and Vanilla body wash that he could smell when they were on the floor together. The extended period of time in which they made eye contact quickly finished as Alec looked away, a blush littering his cheeks.  
Returning to his seat, Magnus decided that he would make it his missions to talk to Alec properly this time. Not a rushed conversation before class, a deep and meaningful conversation where he would find out the inner workings of the grumpy Ravenclaw’s mind.

For the rest of the class, Alec found it hard not to let his eyes’ drift over to Magnus where he was attempting to create Amortentia.  
The Slytherin boy made it so difficult for him to concentrate; however even though his concentration had been tainted, Alec was one of the very few who managed to correctly brew the potion. Alec didn’t even notice when Magnus walked up to him, standing to his right looking up at his face.  
“Hey Alec, just a quick question. Would you need Amortentia to fall for me, because i’ve already fallen for you. Quite literally if you remember earlier this morning. “  
Alec let out a squeak, his body jerking around to look at Magnus. During the process, he managed to knock an empty vial off the table with his arm and onto the ground, smashing it. “Oh bollocks,” muttered Alec as he dropped to the ground, trying to clean up the mess.  
Magnus stood up, waving a hand into the air, “Oh Alec, don't worry about that.” He turned his body away from him for a moment, “Professor Slughorn! I knocked one of Alec’s vials over, could Alec have another one?”  
Slughorn chuckled, waving his wand and the fragments of glass had disappeared and a new vial sat on the table, “there you go, chap. Be more careful next time!” He wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus before walking over to another student needing help.  
“There you go, no problem. Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you earlier.” Magnus scratched his arm, looking up at Alec nervously.  
“T-that’s okay! I should have been paying more attention, truly.” Alec’s eyes ducked down to the floor, his eyes never meeting Magnus’.  
Magnus huffed, his eyes turning into slits, “okay, is there a problem with my eyes? Is there a reason you're actively avoiding them? I understand that they can freak people out because they look a bit like a cat’s, but the way you're doing that is very rud-”  
“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant, your eyes are lovely, beautiful even! I u-um sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.” Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes, it was almost as if he was in a trance and couldn’t look away.  
With that Magnus’ eyes lit up, a grin encapsulating his whole face, “that is very sweet of you, Alexander. Your eyes are beautiful too, like the Hawaiian sea.” Alec’s face turned scarlet at the compliment, his eyes widening as he turned his face away smiling slightly.  
“My names Alec, I mean I prefer Alec. But if you want to call me Alexander then that’s fine, too! T-thank you Magnus.” Alec shuffled on the spot, unable to really move away.  
Magnus smiled, “I should be going now. I’ll see you next class, yes?”

~~

Over the period of the next few weeks, Magnus sought after Alec every possible moment that he could. Each time he had a new pick up line to try to win Alec over.  
As Alec was walking to the third floor for his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Magnus appeared next to him on the stairs. “Hello Alec, how have you been. It feels like forever since I saw you last. How has the last-” Magnus looked down at his watch, “two hours and fifty five minutes since our potions lesson together been? Did you miss me?”  
Alec laughed quietly, “of course I have, Magnus.” Magnus and Alec clambered up the stairs to the third floor, chatting nonsense, their slow walk made them unaware to the fact that the the stairs began to move away from their classroom direction, “oh bollocks. We’re gonna be late.”  
“Alec, don’t worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine as we have a substitute today, Professor Holderton is feeling unwell anyway.”  
Magnus shuffled the books in his arms which were beginning to become dead weight. Alec looked over towards the dark haired boy who seemed to be struggling, “would you like me to carry some of those, you're carrying an awful lot of them.” Alec looked down at his own arms, he only had DADA for the first few hours of the day, whereas Magnus seemed to be carrying multiple books on herbology. Hesitantly, against Magnus’ protests, Alec lifted three books out of Magnus’ arms; this left Magnus with only two books left, one on DADA and one on herbology.  
“You don’t need to carry my books for me Alexander, but thank you.” Magnus was smiling at Alec with such pure emotion and intensity, that neither of the boys realised that the stairs were beginning to move back in the direction of their classroom.  
Alec and Magnus walked off in the direction of their classroom, walking into classroom 3C where the majority of the class were sat down waiting for the teacher to arrive. Magnus tapped Alec’s very impressive bicep, “Sit with me, yeah?” After touching it once, Magnus found it hard to keep his hands away.  
Nodding, Alec followed Magnus, sitting on his right, at a desk towards the front of the class.  
The substitute came in, giving a very quick lecture on dementors. Half way during the lecture, Alec felt a slightly nudge against his knee, he looked up at Magnus who pushed a piece of paper across the table in the very silent classroom. The note read, ‘ _Alec, can you please stop being cute, you're going to give me an aneurysm._ ’ Alec blushed all over, his eyes subtly trying to look over at Magnus; he turned his head back to his notes trying to copy down notes whilst praying for his blush to go away.  
After the very short lecture on dementors, the substitute ordered the class to go to the library to do more research; seemingly giving up on teaching for the hour.  
Alec and Magnus walked over to the library together, their hands bumping against one another as they briskly walked. However, when they found that there was no space left in the library, the boys went outside and laid down in the grass in the courtyard staring up at the sky.  
Alec knew then that it was going to be harder to control this crush that he had on Magnus,  than he had previously thought.

~~

Magnus began to try a little harder with his flirting, as Alec seemed to be unaware that Magnus was flirting with him. Or he just simply was ignoring it.  
To try and help his chances, Magnus began to enchant paper planes to fly over to Alec in the middle of class, these paper planes would deliver messages in Magnus’ beat scrawl, ‘ _Blue eyes, could you stop pulling your grumpy face, it’s very endearing and i’m trying to concentrate._ ” Alec’s face would flush and he would go back to concentrating on the class. What did Magnus mean that he was distracting him? All he was doing was focusing on class?

~~

Alec also began to find notes in all of his class books, which were all in Magnus’ handwriting. But Magnus never mentioned them when he saw him next, so it made Alec feel wary of whether he should ignore them, ‘ _The green apple shampoo that you use, makes me weak at the knees._ ’  
Or one he found in another paper plane when Alec was busy revising Ancient runes in the library, ‘ _I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming._ ’  
These notes that Alec continued to get, began to get under his skin.  
If Magnus truly liked him. Why didn't he actually flirt with him face to face, unless Alec is misinterpreting the notes. Which is, possible… But why would Magnus do that? Magnus didn't seem like the type to flirt with someone just to embarrass them. But who truly knows? Maybe, his own crush on Magnus is making him believe that Magnus has to like him, because that's all that Alec wants? Due to the notes, Alec’s face was in a state of scarlet for the whole of the classes that they share together, the colour of his cheeks would never return to normal.  
Alec really needed to talk to Izzy, he couldn't keep his crush on Magnus going. Not when Magnus doesn't like him, not in the way he really wants him.

~~

Over the weeks of October, Magnus began to notice that Alec had been distancing himself from him. Even actively avoiding him. Alec would turn up to class as late as physically possible without getting in trouble, this meant that all seats would normally be filled around Magnus, so he would have to sit on the other side of the classroom.  
Away from Magnus.  
So instead of concentrating on his DADA class, Magnus concocted a plan; a way to finally show Alec what he wanted, that he wanted him.

~~

At the end of the day, Alec only managed to get through dinner. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, he never realised that actively avoiding Magnus would have drained him like this. After saying quick goodbyes to Tessa, Isabelle and Isabelle’s boyfriend Simon, Alec trailed up the many stairs to get to the Ravenclaw common room.  
“What can travel around the world but stay in a corner?” Asked the enchanted door knocker, Alec waited for a moment before answering, “a stamp?”  
The door to the common room swung open, however the only light in the room was given by the opening in the door.  
Alec whispered ‘lumos’, light radiated from his wand. Although, he still had a limit on how far he could see, “Hello, is anyone in here? Is there a reason why the lights are off?”  
Alec felt a hand wrap around his wrist, tugging him back towards the common room door to leave, “what the hell? Who is that, let me go!” Alec went to punch the figure but felt his hand get caught in his hand, “shh, Alec it's Magnus. Follow me, I have something to show you.”  
Magnus, why was Magnus dragging him out of the common room. Alec was no longer feeling fatigued, the mystery of where he was going began to wake him up, “Magnus, where are we go?”  
“Just be patient. You’ll see soon enough.” Alec followed Magnus blindly, they ended up in a quiet corner of the castle in one of the towers that was infamous for hookups between students.  
“Magnus, why are we here? Why did you bring me up here?” The moon gave a small amount of light into the empty tower, other than that Alec could only make out Magnus figure in the moonlight.  
Magnus sighed, scratching his arm. “I have something to get over, please don’t interrupt me until I am finished.”  
Alec nodded, he leant back against the wall behind him, his arms crossing against his chest as he stared at the figure in front of him.  
“Alec, for the last two months at school, I have loved getting to know you. I know we don’t know everything about each other, or all that much; but I want to get to know you more. I feel like over these last two months I have started to fall for you, I don't know how you feel. But I can't help myself, I can't help myself from falling for you. You're perfect for me, you're everything that I have ever wanted.” Magnus moved closer to Alec, his hands going to clutch at Alec’s robes, “if you don’t want this, please push me away.”  
Magnus tilted his head up, his lips lightly brushing Alec’s. A few seconds later, Alec began to respond to Magnus, kissing him properly. They kissed slowly, sweetly and lightly, neither trying to go far or to ruin it. Magnus hands were twisted in Alec’s robes; whereas Alec’s had folded around Magnus’ neck keeping him in place.  
Magnus pulled away, panting slightly, “I like you, you big doofus. Every time I sent you a note, I thought you would catch the hint. So I took a more-” Magnus looked down at Alec’s lips, “a more practical approach.”  
Alec’s eyes’ widened, “I’ve fancied you since second year.” Magnus’ jaw dropped, removing his hands from Alec’s robes, “Are you kidding me? We could have been doing this for months?”  
Alec smiled slyly, “yeah, I guess that means we have a lot to catch up on then?”  
“I think you might be right, Alexander-” Before Magnus could finish, Alec cradled his jaw, pulling him in and they were kissing once again.  
This time, however wasn’t sweet, it was full of passion, lust and fire. Alec nipped at Magnus’ lip, causing Magnus’ hands to twist in Alec’s messy, unruly hair, tugging on it slightly.  
Alec let out a groan, separating from the kiss to throw his head back against the wall; Magnus took this as permission and moved his lips to suck on Alec’s neck, tasting vanilla which was almost addictive to taste. Alec heard Magnus chuckle as his hands roamed Alec’s body, “I guess the platform isn’t the only thing that is 9 and ¾.”  
Lost up in the feel of Magnus’ hips under his robe and the smell of sandalwood, the blue eyed boy closed his eyes; letting himself just feel everything about Magnus. After sucking a bruise into Alec’s collarbone, Magnus moved away panting lightly, “I think we need to stop and talk about this, before we go too far.”  
Alec nodded, trying to regain his ability to breath. “I like you too Magnus, so much. I want to be with you, and I hope you want to be with me too.”  
The chartreuse eyed boy pulled Alec against him, “Alexander Lightwood, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?”  
Alec nodded quickly, “Yes! Yes!” He leaned up, catching Magnus’ lips again, his hands moving down Alec’s back to rest on the curve of his bum. Magnus leaned up to whisper in Alec’s ear, “I've been whomping my willow thinking about you.” Alec let out a loud laugh, lightly pushing against Magnus’ shoulder, shaking his head fondly, “Mags!”  
Giving his bum a light squeeze, Magnus moved away. “I think we should be going to bed? Here, i’ll walk to you to the common room.”  
Grabbing Alec’s hand, they strolled back to Ravenclaw tower, their hands swinging back and forth between them. The castle was practically empty as most students had already left to go off to their common rooms.  
When they reached the Ravenclaw common room, Alec answered the riddle, the door swinging open. Alec stopped then, turning around so that he faced Magnus, “Goodnight Mags, sleep well.” He leant down to peck Magnus’ lips lightly before rushing off inside the common room.  
Magnus lifted a hand to his lips, which were tingling with anticipation and excitement from Alec’s kiss. The taste of Alec’s vanilla body wash on his lips.

~~

After getting up the stairs to his bedroom, Alec got changed for bed quickly. Reaching inside the pocket of his robe, he smiled, finding a small piece of paper in Magnus’ tidy scrawl.  
‘ _You must be my horcrux, because you complete me._ '


End file.
